


I Want to Kiss the Groom

by Phandancee74



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, just a little bit, len is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Len isn't sure if he can stand to watch the two loves of his life marry each other. So he's going to say something. Even if it does ruin their special day. It's a last minute decision, seriously he just made up his mind, so why isn't anyone surprised?





	I Want to Kiss the Groom

“I object.” Came a smooth voice from the back. Leonard Snart stepped forward slowly, moving out of the shadows, and honestly he was expecting at least a few surprised faces. None. He got none.

“What’s your objection, Snart?” Mick Rory growled from the altar. His fiancee put a hand on Mick’s shoulder to keep him from stomping down the aisle to beat some sense into his old partner.

Len paused. He supposed he did need an actual objection didn’t he? Because ‘I’m unclear on my own feelings about this union’ really wasn’t going to hold up. “I want to kiss the groom.”

The entire wedding, party and guests, rolled their eyes in unison. It was impressive.

“Which one?” asked the officiant.

“Both.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

A moment later Len found himself in a small side room off the main hall where the wedding had been taking place. He had been pushed into a chair and his two ex-boyfriends, and the current groom and groom, were standing over him, glaring.

“So.” Len looked at both of them, unsure where to go from here.

They didn’t take the opening.

“Lovely day for a wedding?” He tried again.

“You have a few choices here, Len.” Barry said finally, ignoring Len’s unusual awkwardness. “You can finally talk with us about our relationship, or you can do something stupid and face our contingency plans.”

Len snorted. “ _You two_ have contingency plans? Who made them? Lisa? Iris? Cisco?” 

Mick pulled Len out of the chair by his parka. “We aren’t idiots, Snart. You used to know that about us. You used to know a lot about us. Like the fact that we loved you no matter what, and that we'd always want you.” He stepped away from Len to put an arm around Barry.

“Come on, Len.” Barry started plaintively. “Just talk to us for five minutes. Because if you don’t I’m going to start on plan C and that plan involves letting Lisa tell you what an idiot you’re being.”

Len shivered. That was a credible threat.

“Plan B involved us tying you to that chair.” Mick says “I loved that plan.” Barry turned towards Len and smiled as if to say ‘Can you believe our guy? But we love him anyway’.

“Fine.” Len replied, ignoring the fact that he still felt he ought to return the look, even now when he meant nothing to them. “Go ahead, talk.”

“No.” Barry said firmly, his smile fading. “You talk. You interrupted our wedding. You objected. And you know where we stand on this. We love you and we want you. If you want something, you need to tell us this time. I’m getting married today and you know I’ve only ever planned to get married once. This is your chance.”

Len swallowed. This is why he didn’t want to come. If it weren’t for Lisa he wouldn’t have. He didn’t know where he stood, and he didn’t want to mess things up for Barry. Or for Mick. They’d been happy when they thought he was dead. They’d fallen deeper in love. They’d gotten engaged. They didn’t need him anymore. He wasn’t the same person that they used to need anyway. 

“What the Kid means is, that this is important. Not that this is your last chance. But it’s still an important choice.” Mick had calmed down during Barry’s speech, and while he enjoyed letting Len stew for a bit, they weren’t going to get anywhere if he thought this was an ultimatum. “So, can you tell us why you objected?” 

Len carefully worded his answer. “Because I knew it was important. I didn’t know how to say, and I still don’t, that this feels wrong to me. Not the two of you married, that seems great. But I should have something to do with it. Even if I’m not up there. Even if we aren’t together. Something. It felt wrong standing in the back at your wedding.”

“You could have sat in a seat.” Barry pointed out. “There were literally a dozen empty seats.” He grumbled something that sounded like ‘so dramatic’ and ‘must have turned out the lights so he could hide in the shadows’.

“I didn’t know which side to sit on. I didn’t want you to think I was picking one of you over the other.” Len chose to ignore Barry's remarks because there was only so much honesty he could do. 

“Nobody does that anymore, Len.” Mick protested. “Though I’m glad to hear you were smart enough not to pick one of us over the other.”

“That’s plans D and E right out the window.” Barry piped up.

“You’ll tell me all the plans later, right?” Len asked. It was important that he know how these two had improved as strategic thinkers. That would factor into future plans of his own. Also it was hot.

Barry and Mick looked at each other and smirked and then proceeded to not answer him. Rude.

“As for not being together, and for you not being up there. I told you before. We want you and we love you. We want you in our lives and we really wanted you at that altar.”

Len looked away. “You never asked.” Because they hadn’t. That might have changed things. Maybe. 

Mick reached over and took Len’s left hand. Then he looked over at Barry. “I told the Kid we couldn’t propose to you.”

Len looked down at the hand Mick was holding. “Then you _don’t_ want me?” He asked quietly.

“We want you alright. But we’ve reached out and you wouldn’t even talk to us. I told him we weren’t going from nothing to married. You had to come to us. The second you did we’d ask you.”

Len looked up and searched for an answer in the eyes of the two men he loved. “Does this count?” It ought to, right? Because he hadn’t run away this time. And there were at least three exits to the room that he’d counted immediately. Barry and Mick had to know that he’d cased the room and could easily leave. They had to know he was trying.

“Are you coming back to us?” Barry asked seriously. “Because the vows are for better or for worse and all that. The only thing we’ve changed is we aren’t saying that silly bit about death parting us. Death has already tried to come for each of us a few times, and I’m not letting it keep me away from you two.”Len let out a small chuckle at how brave and foolish their speedster was. Not that he didn’t mean it. Barry’s refusal to give up was a key part of how they were all here, and how they’d gotten together.

“But if I was. If I crawled on my knees and asked you two to take me back. There’d be a place up there for me?”

“There’s always been a place for you, Love.” Mick rarely used that nickname, but when he did it always made Len feel soft. Mick let go of Len’s hand to gently touch his face. The two stared at each other for a moment.

“A place, a ring, a snazzy wedding tux.” Barry bribed gently. “We’ve been waiting months, we almost pushed back the wedding to give you more time. Then we decided that we loved you too much to let you be an idiot for another six months.”

Len looked over at him and he would have blushed if he were the kind of person to ever show guilt. “How snazzy?”

Barry rolled his eyes and kissed Len on the cheek. “I’m going to go grab Lisa and your tux. We’ll see you at the altar in five.” Len had blinked and instead of his two fiancees, who had never asked him properly he would like to point out, there was an engagement ring on his finger, and his sister holding a garment bag standing in front of him. 

__________________________________________________________________

“I’d love to give you a harder time about this, Lenny,” His sister began. “But in exchange for hypothetically harassing you however I wanted in Plan C, I promised your soon to be husbands that if they got you to change your self sacrificing tune in less than ten minutes I’d just get you ready.”Len rolled his eyes, as Lisa expected him too, but inside he was grateful that he had people who wanted him to be happy. 

“So how crazy are things out there?” Len asked wickedly.

“What do you mean?” Lisa frowned as she handed him various parts of his outfit.

“Oh come on. The grooms and I vanish mid dramatic scene? Everyone must have been losing it. Did the heroes start to cry?” Len wished he’d been there to see how Team Arrow took it. They were always so amusing to confuse.

“No. Everyone knew it was coming.” Lisa stated as if it were obvious. “We all knew that if things went well there would be an intermission before the I do bit, and if things went badly there’d be one after.”

Len frowned. “That wasn’t on the invitation.” He’d snuck a look at Lisa’s invitation weeks ago when she’d been delivered it mid-heist. Not that he hadn’t gotten one himself. In a bout of over-preparedness and possibly now that Len thought about it, a rather obvious hint, Barry and Mick had delivered an invitation to every safe-house he had that they knew about and one to Saints and Sinners. He hadn't been able to bring himself to open any of them. He’d just stolen Lisa’s, it was already open.

“Like they’d make it that easy on you?” Lisa replied. “Barry just visited each of us personally and mentioned it. There are what, thirty guests out there? It didn’t even take him an hour.”

Len grumbled. It seemed his lovers had done a fairly good job setting him up to take the plunge. “Do you know how many plans those two devised?” Not that he had any thoughts about changing his mind now, he just wanted to know how much he had to apologize and thank them for after this was over. They’d clearly worked very hard to be with him, even after he’d ignored them for months.

“I think plans A-L were just about whether or not you were an idiot.” Lisa said mentally counting her way through a very thick playbook. “Beyond that was mostly contingency for aliens, alternate dimensions, and apocalypses.” 

Len smiled as Lisa grabbed his arm to walk him down the aisle, he truly didn’t deserve the two wonderful men waiting for him at the other end. But knowing those idiots they might be thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a whole series of wedding crashing in different fandoms. Because I love the steal the bride trope.


End file.
